In the death car
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "En haut, Shanks était parfaitement réveillé. Redressé sur ses coudes, il regardait dormir la jolie fille de l'autre côté du lit." UA, lime et autres joyeusetés!


**Disclaimer**: One Piece est à Oda, la chanson "In the death car" est à Iggy Pop, gloire à lui, et aussi au film Arizona Dreams qui a eu l'excellente idée de le mettre en BO.

**Settings:** UA, dans l'Arizona. Je suis tout sauf experte des décors américains, donc si je dis le style de paysage dans Spirit, tu saisis le délire? Si Nami a 23 ans, Shanks en a 42, histoire de suivre au niveau des âges. On est pas à six mois près, hein, c'est juste pour mieux suivre le fil, plus ou moins.

**Warning:** Lime. Soit, un peu de cul, mais pas trop, et plutôt imagée, genre avec un flou artistique.

**N/A**: Si il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire à propos de cet OS ce serait: tu ouvres un nouvel onglet, tu vas sur youtube et tu mets la chanson créditée plus haut en fond sonore. Vraiment. Maintenant. Déconne pas. Sinon, j'espère que le pairing saura combler ses amateurs, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire sur eux, sachant que je ne suis fan d'aucun des deux protagonistes. (en fait, on appelle ça le shipping par couleur de cheveux)

Sinon, le site a la sale manie de supprimer les points-virgules, si une phrase vous paraît anormalement peu aérée, c'est sûrement sa faute. Jamais la mienne -ahem-.

* * *

**In the death car**

Il y avait dans l'air comme une odeur de poussière après la pluie. La carcasse fatiguée d'un vieux pick-up rougeoyait sous les feux d'un soleil anadyomène , tout près d'une baraque croulante. Elle ressemblait en tout point à celles qu'on trouve aux alentours des bayous du Mississippi, à la différence près que celle ci s'était égarée sur les plateaux du Colorado. Une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée avait un carreau colmaté par un morceau de sac poubelle tendu, la fente dans la porte pour recueillir les lettres était pleine à craquer, comme si le courrier n'avait plus été relevé depuis un moment. L'horizon était bouché par divers monts carmins chauves, à l'exception de quelques arbrisseaux robustes qui s'y accrochaient désespérément. Un chemin de terre s'étendait depuis le palier de la maison jusqu'à rejoindre une petite route goudronnée qui permettait de gagner la nationale.

A l'intérieur, on dénombrait deux chambres, autant de salles de bain, une cuisine et un séjour plutôt vaste, sans omettre des WC séparés à chaque étage. La décoration était disparate, hétéroclite, et aurait eu grand besoin d'être époussetée. Ici, les vases étrusques se mêlaient dans un exercice périlleux aux masques sénégalais, aux estampes japonaises et bibelots sud-américains. Sur un des murs du salon, au-dessus d'un buffet contenant une importante réserve d'alcools forts, s'étendait une impressionnante collection de fusils. Un rocking-chair lui tournait le dos, tout simplement.

En haut, Shanks était parfaitement réveillé. Redressé sur ses coudes, il regardait dormir la jolie fille de l'autre côté du lit. Recroquevillée comme une enfant, ses traits étaient détendus, sa bouche entrouverte. Son visage avait encore une rondeur poupine, surtout ses joues. Il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle donnait l'impression de rajeunir dans son sommeil, et ça l'avait un peu vexée. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la considère comme une petite fille, elle était une femme, qui savait tirer profit de ses atouts, en y prenant d'ailleurs un plaisir certain. Tendrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui s'étalaient en une corolle majestueuse sur l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, juste pouvoir se sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Pas physiquement, mais, dans son subconscient à lui, tant qu'elle restait là, il ne pouvait pas paniquer puis sombrer, les deux étant liés.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, il en était à la période de sa vie où, du jour au lendemain, il se retrouvait sans rien. Sa dernière femme l'avait quitté, sous prétexte qu'il avait une maîtresse -ce qui était vrai-, emmenant avec elle ses enfants, qui n'étaient pas de lui mais qu'il avait appris à aimer comme tels. Le divorce avait été long, pénible, il n'avait pas obtenu le droit de voir les gosses, son ex vivait dans le plus heureux des concubinages avec un de ses collègues de bureau, avec qui elle entretenait une liaison depuis plusieurs années déjà. Sur un coup de tête, il avait quitté son boulot, et était parti.

Et dans un bar de Phoenix, il avait vu Nami. Elle dansait seule sur la piste, repoussant les garçons qui l'approchaient. Elle s'offrait un tête à tête avec elle-même, au rythme des basses martelées par les enceintes énormes. Ses mouvements étaient comparables à ceux d'obscures incantations chamaniques, en infiniment plus gracieux. Le moindre de ses gestes l'enveloppait dans une sorte de fascination troublée, si bien qu'il resta figé à enchaîner les verres de whisky, sans la lâcher des yeux. Il remarqua un type, un grand blondinet à l'air un peu écervelé, dans la même position que lui, ébahi par la fille. Il lui jeta un regard compatissant, que l'autre n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier, fronçant son unique sourcil visible, le prenant sûrement pour un rival. Shanks, surpris par son attitude hostile, croyant jusque là pouvoir trouver une connivence entre admirateurs silencieux, se contenta de hausser les épaules, et reprit sa contemplation muette.

Lorsqu'enfin, la Mélusine quitta la piste, trempée de sueur, un sourire aux lèvres, il la héla d'un signe de la main, l'invitant à boire avec lui. Elle se tourna un instant vers le blond, puis, sans hésiter longtemps, décida de le rejoindre, sans s'intéresser plus à celui qui plus loin, se mordait les lèvres, dépité de la voir s'éloigner. Ils burent le reste de la soirée, et quand l'établissement ferma ses portes, ils restèrent à regarder les étoiles, parlant de leur vie -lui au passé, elle au futur-, philosophant sur son étrange signification. Ils avaient fini la nuit dans le pick-up, à écouter un vieux disque d'Iggy Pop. C'était seulement au petit matin qu'il découvrit que, loin des lumières tamisées des clubs, elle apparaissait telle qu'elle était, un oisillon à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

Elle était remarquablement intelligente, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, elle travaillait pour la campagne de réélection du sénateur, corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, mais comme le job lui rapportait beaucoup, elle avait mis de côté ses convictions. « On vit dans un monde égoïste, et qui plus est capitaliste. On ne peut pas faire grand chose de ses belles idées, sans argent pour les appliquer, lui avait-elle déclaré. » Il était entièrement d'accord avec elle, pourtant, lui, il se disait que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Le cours du dollar dirigeait certes le monde entier, mais les individus, rien ne pouvait totalement les assouvir. « Dans chaque cœur, certifiait-il, il y a un baril de poudre et un briquet qui n'attend qu'un peu d'essence pour tout embraser, et rien n'est plus prompt à se répandre qu'un feu de prairie. »Elle avait eu un léger rire, un peu bancal à cause de l'alcool, puis s'était tue, méditant ses paroles. Elle trouvait que c'était une jolie formule, plutôt ampoulée, avec une métaphore un peu facile, qui défendait quelque chose dépassant son cynisme habituel. Rafraîchissant. Elle reprit un verre, et encore un autre.

Shanks repoussa le drap qui collait à sa peau humide, se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre. Le paysage était silencieux, presque religieusement. Un oiseau chantait comme un gamin rit franchement, en découvrant toutes ses dents, en plein office. La nuit avait été longue, et chaude. Ils avaient commencé par s'embrasser ; d'abord tendrement par endroits, au creux de la clavicule ou du lobe de l'oreille puis, sauvagement. Elle caressait son torse ; il dégrafait son soutien-gorge allait et venait, hésitant entre ses seins et son sexe ; leur adressait un traitement finalement identique, faisait se mouvoir ses doigts pour l'un, usait de sa langue pour les autres, et vice-versa. Elle griffait son dos ; il la faisait jouir une première fois ; recommençait. Elle haletait son nom ; lui le sien. Ils s'aimaient, voilà tout.

La brise fit onduler doucement le voilage, venant caresser sa peau, lui rappelant sa petite main brûlante contre sa joue. Si il en avait eu le pouvoir, Shanks aurait arrêté sa vie à ce moment précis. On aurait entendu le froissement des couvertures, une Nami gémissante dans son sommeil, un long plan sur l'étendue déserte qu'on voyait par la fenêtre qui se serait progressivement obscurci jusqu'à devenir totalement noir, et, générique de fin. Il pensait de plus en plus souvent à la mort, ces derniers temps, peut être parce que, enfin, il avait pris conscience de son existence. Il avait reçu le faire-part de décès d'un de ses plus vieux amis. Comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein, il avait compris que plus jamais, il ne boirait de bière avec Ben, à cause d'un foutu cancer. Même pas du poumon, ce qui restait une ironie du sort pour ce fumeur acharné.

Il descendit les escaliers, s'arrêta devant l'énorme chaîne stéréo, fit un geste pour l'allumer, changea d'avis au dernier moment. De toutes façons, ils ne passaient que de la merde à la radio. C'était triste à dire, mais surtout, triste à écouter. Un café plus tard, ses pensées n'avaient toujours pas quittées le cimetière où on avait enterré ce bon vieux Ben. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde : on lui connaissait peu d'amis, et il n'avait jamais cherché à s'en faire. Le soleil tapait fort, la rumeur d'une fête étudiante remontait jusqu'à leurs oreilles, car la Terre n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Ses yeux le brûlaient, aveuglés par la luminosité, protestant contre l'écluse close qui retenait ses larmes. Et puis, ça lui était tombé dessus en une illumination, ou une insolation, il n'en était pas certain. Ça avait l'air un peu banal quand il le disait avec des mots, mais, il l'avait d'abord senti comme une masse d'air stagnante dans un recoin de sa tête. Jusque là, il avait toujours considéré la mort comme une conclusion bien à part. La vie était de ce côté-ci, la mort, de l'autre, c'était tout. Alors qu'en fait, elle était partout. Dans le cendrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans le rocking-chair, dans les chansons pourries à la radio, dans le temps qu'il perdait à ruminer ses pensées, et il en en inhalait constamment les fines particules dans ses poumons. Et cette conviction paradoxale, que la mort était terriblement vivante, le troublait profondément.

Il en avait parlé à Nami, c'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vieilli. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air interloqué, ne s'était pas attardée sur le sujet : ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait encore l'âge de se croire immortelle, alors que lui, il était « mûr », ce qui, il le savait, précédait de peu le temps où il serait pourri. Il l'avait alors serrée dans ses bras, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait hochée la tête, surprise. Il s'était senti heureux.

Il était pratiquement sept heures, Nami allait se lever. Elle prendrait sa douche, puis, descendrait le voir, uniquement enveloppée de son peignoir en éponge. Elle prendrait une tasse de café, enfilerait ses vêtements et partirait travailler. Shanks aimait la voir s'agiter ainsi, prise d'une énergie nouvelle. En attendant le passage de l'ouragan, il mit un vinyle sur la platine.

_In the death car, we're alive._


End file.
